1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a dual mode memory system for in situ verification of capacitive power support.
2. Background of the Invention
A storage area network (SAN) is a network of storage disks. In large enterprises, a SAN connects multiple servers, or hosts, to a centralized pool of disk storage. Compared to managing hundreds of servers, each with its own disks, a SAN improves system administration. By treating all the company's storage as a single resource, disk maintenance and routine backups are easier to schedule and control. In some SANs, the disks themselves can copy data to other disks for backup without any processing overhead at the host computers.
A storage system typically comprises a plurality of storage devices and a storage controller in an enclosure. The storage controller may be a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) controller, for example. The storage controller receives host input/output (I/O) traffic to read and write data to the disk drives. The storage controller then reads data from or persists data to the disk drives via device I/O traffic. In storage systems, data is temporarily stored in volatile memory, such as Double Data Rate (DDR) Random Access Memory (RAM), due to the extremely fast access speeds that are required to meet maximum throughput to the disk drives.